


Вне библиотеки

by Eliza_chan



Series: Внутренняя библиотека [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Relationship Problems, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Дайчи появился в его жизни внезапно, ощутился остро, повлиял необратимо. Суга ходил в школу, но его телу уже больше двадцати лет. А ещё нарушать равновесие миров — нихрена не весело.





	Вне библиотеки

— Отказано. Следующий, — мужчина дал отмашку двум воинам, чтобы те помогли выйти из тронного зала просящему.

Сугавара умел быть обходительным, но кто бы знал, как он сам хотел себе хоть капельку отдыха.

— Прошу вас, помилуйте! Мы имеем право!..

Суга только жестом показал, чтобы гвардейцы пошевеливались. Ничего этот дворянин не имел — ни права на эти земли после стычки с соседним государством, ни право на малахитовую жилу среди рудников, ни теперь возможность пожаловаться Королю. 

— Следующий, — Суга кивнул двум другим гвардейцам, чтобы они пригласили очередного оборванца, и поскрёб трон ногтём; золотое покрытие отлично отходило от магической древесины. Дайчи уже устал его ругать за маленькие послания, оставленные прямо на подлокотнике трона (на несколько даже ответил, зануда, а потом сделал вид, что это вовсе не он).

В тронный зал зашла женщина в грязном платье, но, подойдя ближе к Сугаваре, её платье преобразилось — грязь исчезла, ужасные дыры на коричневом подоле заштопались сами по себе, а на груди, рядом с сердцем, прямо на льняной ткани блеснула звёздочка вселенной. Сугавара тут же подобрался и всмотрелся в, оказывается, девушку, вовсе не женщину, внимательнее — она понравилась и трону, и магии, что витала под потолком.

Девушка так высоко задрала голову, остановившись посреди зала и всматриваясь в оранжево-чёрные потоки-нити, блестящие, дымчатые, немного тёплые, что была похожа на застывшую статую — толкни, и ляжет прямо вот так, не отрывая взгляда от высоких сводов. Сугавара знал это состояние. 

— Так что вы хотели? — он мягко улыбнулся, призывая нежным голосом обратить на себя внимание. Девушка встрепенулась, уставилась на свои ноги, покраснев до кончиков пшеничных волос, но затем выпрямилась и посмотрела в глаза тому, кто сидел на троне.

— Я хотела бы обучаться в Университете при Дворце, — она кивнула головой и поджала нижнюю губу, словно пытаясь заставить себя продолжить. Её взгляд снова зацепился за искры: теперь казалось, что поток оранжевый, яркий, как апельсины, что росли в южной части страны и впитывали лучи трёх солнц. А среди дымчатых нитей-апельсинок были чёрные алмазы, такие блестящие, красивые, завораживающие. — Но... — она оторвала взгляд от магического потока, — у меня нет нужных средств для этого.

— Подойди поближе, не бойся, — Суга улыбнулся как можно нежнее, подзывая девушку ближе к магическому трону. И воспользовался Силой.

В девушке был огромный источник, что связывал её душу тёмно-синими нитями через дворец с другой душой — в обыкновенной девчушке магии было столько, сколько хватало на месяц целой деревне для безоблачного существования. Нити были разорваны в разных местах, но искрились, переливаясь, словно были живыми.

Слишком сильный источник. Сильно напоминал другой источник.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Яч-ч-чи. Хитока Ячи! — она подпрыгнула от удивления и прикусила язык.

Суга позволил себе небольшой смешок, а силе в тронном зале делать то, что она захочет. Потоки тут же устремился к девушке, покидая отображение вселенной на сводах, показывая, как она им нравилась. 

Такие могли родиться только при Дворце.

— Ты проходила привязку? Почему ты решила, что достойна того, чтобы обучаться здесь безвозмездно? — Сугавара постарался не менять тон и не изменять своей улыбке, но когда происходило  _нечто такое_ , становилось жуть как интересно. — Понимаешь ли, если бы мы брали каждого встречного с улицы, кто хочет учиться здесь, то мироздание бы просто рухнуло.

Сугавара немного врал — Дайчи из-за колоны легко мог это сказать просто по тому, как Суга дёргал прядь из чёлки, пытаясь всмотреться в свой цвет волос, — всё же девушку он обязательно взял бы в любом случае.

Сугавара сделал незаметный жест рукой, не снимая её с позолоченного подлокотника, и несколько чёрных искр тут же метнулись к Дайчи, передавая недовольство прятками.

— Моя мать говорила, что у меня огромный дар. А ещё, что я с рождения связана уже с кем-то на Земле. И велела прийти к вам. Сказала, что я встречу здесь нити судьбы.

— Твоя мать — Ведающая? — Суга вопросительно приподнял бровь, сомневаясь в собственных словах. Всех Ведающих можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, а в их королевстве их вовсе было только двое.

— Была, — Ячи опустила голову, — но не здесь. Мы бежали, жили рядом с границей. Мама повторяла, что так надо, и уезжать ближе к столице не будем. А потом стычки... Но мама сама отсюда, я не шпионка, честно!

Сугавара позволил себе в этот раз смех, искренний и чистый, выпуская Силу прямо себе в глаза, не стесняясь никого в тронном зале.

Даже Ойкавы, который будет потом подкалывать по этому поводу.

— Проводите Ячи до комнат общежития. Приказ Король потом подпишет. Думаю, соседи тебе всё объяснят, но если что... мы с тобой ещё увидимся.

Ячи закричала на весь зал от счастья — даже трон пошатнулся от волны, а затем подпрыгнула, чуть не свернув себе шею.

— Спасибо! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! Обещаю, что буду служить верно и покорно на благо всех миров!

Суга вздохнул и прикрыл глаза — подобная энергия выбивала его из привычной колеи, — но радостно улыбался, словно давний друг девушки. Она же ещё не знала, каково учиться здесь.

— Как всё просто-то с Силой, да, Сахарок? — Ойкава улыбнулся в своей манере, выйдя из тени позади трона. Пространственная магия в тронном зале могла много что сделать, даже невидимые целый стол, стул и человек для неё не были проблемой. — Эх, что же за жизнь такая, — Ойкава поправил очередную сместившуюся галактику на футболке к тому месту, откуда она сместилась. Ему вообще слишком часто звёзды надо двигать, созвездия связи рассыпались каждый день, раздрабливая.

Сугавара понимал, почему пространство полюбило Ойкаву — искажающий равновесие, он приходился ей по душе, в отличие от самой Силы, которая не терпела дисбаланс.

— Если ты продолжишь её так часто использовать, то из Сахарка для Ойкавы превратишься в сухарик, — Дайчи укоряюще покачал головой, выходя из-за своего укрытия. — На сегодня приём закончен, — молчаливые гвардейцы в латах тут же вышли за дверь, ощущая, что в случае неповиновения не смогли бы выйти отсюда, и объявили народу о завершении приёма.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Сахарок может смеяться над неловкостью других людей, — Ойкава потыкал в щёку Сугу, будто проверяя, он ли это вообще.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Ойкава может выдержать таких людей в радиусе двух километров рядом с собой, — Суга мягко отвёл чужую руку в шрамах от своей кожи.

Ойкава обиженно насупился, приговаривая, что он вообще больше не будет здесь работать, какие здесь ужасные люди и как его, такого прекрасного, не ценят.

— Вышвырнуть бы тебя за все миры, да дело с концом, — Дайчи, не меняя тона, недовольно посмотрел на Ойкаву. — Вместе с Иваизуми.

— Даже думать не смей, — Ойкава угрожающе рыкнул, отходя подальше от такого ценного Суги. — Иначе я окончательно обижусь, — его интонации тут же стали обманывающими, чуть играющими.

Ойкава, если хотел, мог быть монстром — особенно со своей пространственной магией, дробя нити связи и пространство, — и выражая это через взгляд и абсолютную пустоту вокруг себя.

— Хината слишком беспокоится. И, знаешь, мне казалось, что мы пустили тебя под девизом "Ты не доставишь нам хлопот", — Суга послал любящую улыбку Ойкаве, от чего тот передёрнулся. — Ну-ну, чего же ты? В любом случае, нам придётся поговорить по этому поводу.

— Да кому вообще этот баланс сдался? — Ойкава снова наигранно обиделся и скрылся за троном, продолжая проверять канцелярию. 

Но правда была в том, что Суга отлично понимал Ойкаву в какой-то степени, даже был в практически той же ситуации, а то, как Ойкава умело распутывал канаты заговоров, было достойно восхищения.

— Так, давай, иди домой. Я присоединюсь через пару часов, надо ещё поработать, — Дайчи поцеловал Сугавару в лоб и согнал с трона, словно копируя своего любимого.

— Для меня это будут пара мгновений.

— Прости, — Дайчи неловко почесал затылок.

Это был их _обычный_  ритуал.

Библиотека Сугавары не представляла собой нечто особенное — если честно, он абсолютно не понимал, почему у него вообще есть библиотека, — она не была слишком большой, она не была запутанной, в ней было всё строго: Семья, Любовь, Волейбол, Наука, Дайчи, а магические потоки не были такими сильными, как в тронном зале. От бесконечного потолка веяло теплом и уютом, а практически все книги пахли печеньем с молоком. И падать во вселенную на полу совершенно не хотелось — ну звёзды, ну космос, ну чёрные дыры. Так у Дайчи футболка точно такая же, лучше в него потыкать.

В библиотеке было уютно, безопасно и чётко.

Разве такой библиотеки достоин  _Король?_

В свою самобытность Сугавара пробирался к доверенным людям в их библиотеки — вот там настоящая сказка была, настоящие знания, то, чем хотелось восхищаться, созерцать. Рукописные книги в голове Ойкавы раньше появлялись постоянно, слишком перегружая Иваизуми работой, и Сугаваре приходилось иногда приносить бедняге еду, чтобы тот не помер с голоду. Но почему Иваизуми оттуда не выходил, Сугавара понимал. Там было тепло и по-хозяйски творчество ощущалось душой. И пусть у Иваизуми не было времени исследовать всевозможные лабиринты подземных ходов, всматриваться в каждую полку и гадать, что же ещё могло появиться там, для какого нового отдела Ойкава был готов распахнуть своё сердце, но ему нравилась только одна мысль, что он, такой библиотекарь, даже без права на престол по силе магии, заведовал знаниями такого талантливого и упорного человека. Это ощущалось в воздухе, в бесконечных стенах и в бездне над головой — талант и разум.

Иваизуми был одним из немногих, кому можно было доверять абсолютно всё. Он был отличным Стражем. И отличным человеком.

Возвращаясь же к себе в голову, Сугавара не чувствовал ни призвания, ни таланта, ни творчества в ровных стеллажах и аккуратных книгах, словно отпечатанных в типографии. И не понимал, как такая обычность могла достаться Королю.

Суга сосредоточился и —

— Мальчики, спускайтесь кушать! — голос матери раздался в голове неожиданно, но как родное и нечто приятное в этом мире застывшего времени. — А то в школу опоздаете! 

Дайчи открыл глаза вслед за Сугой и повторил свой жест — неловко почесал затылок, будто смущаясь, что они проснулись на одной кровати.

В детстве Сугавара очень любил разговаривать с Савамурой. Он рассказывал про такие невероятные миры и как они соединены, про это место, что они сейчас в голове Коуши, а эти книги — все его важные мысли и знания на всю жизнь, про три солнца разных цветов и лиловое небо, про волшебство, про магию, про средневековые ярмарки и рыцарские бои, а ещё тогда маленький ребёнок-Суга слышал, открыв глаза пошире и запечатляя себя на этого волшебного мальчика, сидящего напротив.

Так круто иметь лучшего друга у себя в голове, правда?  
А затем — первого и единственного возлюбленного. Но! не дальше головы, не-не, дальше головы нельзя.

Сугавара посмотрел на себя в зеркало — Господи, он достоин отдыха, — и устало вздохнул.

Не то чтобы он проклинал тот день, когда впервые встретил Савамуру, нет, Дайчи он любил, а тот день — боготворил. Просто игры со временем были такой хернёй, если честно.

Суга ходил в старшую школу Карасуно в третий класс. Телу Суги было больше двадцати шести лет.

Хорошо, что он был японцем — в европеоидной внешности эти возраста были бы вообще не соотносимы.

Суга впервые встретил Дайчи, когда им было шесть. Это бы уже не тот возраст, чтобы играть с выдуманными друзьями, и Суга был уверен, что Дайчи — Дайчи не мог не существовать — слишком тёплый, живой и игривый. Очень тёплый и очень живой. И когда мама сказала, что никого с такой фамилией у них нет в квартале, Коуши не поверил. Мама вообще всего знать не могла! Вон, во дворе вообще никто не знал фамилию Сугавары, так что ничего.

А потом мальчик предложил сходить к нему домой — Суга тут же согласился. Вот он маме и докажет, что Дайчи живёт тут.

Но Дайчи жил не в его районе. И не в его квартале, не в его городе, не в его стране.  _Не в его мире._

Дайчи Савамура самовольно прошёл процесс инициации в шестилетнем возрасте, нашёл вход в свою личную библиотеку и переместился к мальчику, за которым должен был приглядывать после обучения.

Савамура не был самодовольным и эгоистичным ребёнком, нет, в шесть лет он верил в сказки и хотел посмотреть на ту душу, за которой будет приглядывать до конца дней. Но любопытство было — и оно пересилило.

Все взрослые во дворце видели нить от линии волос Савамуры, где начинался позвоночник, к тому же самому месту у Сугавары. Эта нить была тёплая, блестящая, по ней ходили волны чего-то странного, но приятного — Суга, несмотря на неожиданный другой мир, улыбался счастливо-счастливо. Они бегали по замку, прячась за юбками горничных и не боясь залезть под трон, потому что волшебное дерево любило их обоих, ловили на себе одобрительные улыбки страшных взрослых, которые становились не такими уж страшными. Суга не знал, что их улыбки могли стереть так легко-легко, просто приказав убить. Дайчи тоже, пусть и был принцем и первым в очереди на престол. Им было шесть. Что ещё с них взять.

А потом Дайчи посетил дом Сугавары, сказав его матери, что просто недавно переехал. Видя искреннюю радость в глазах главы дома Коуши, Суга готов был расцеловать лучшего друга.

Он сделал это в четырнадцать, среди слепящих потоков и галактики. Когда прошибло до костей, что родней никого нет, идеальней нет, лучше нет. Только эти глаза, в которых  _всё_ , и забота друг о друге в каждом вздохе и ударе сердца.

Суга видел нити от начала позвонков — у себя, у одного из учителей, у немногих школьников. Видел нить у Кагеямы, практически такую же по цвету, как у самого себя, и понимал, что Кагеяма тоже видел. Он видел, как нити у его кохаев уплотнялись, утолщались, искрились, делая связь более крепкой.

Дайчи слишком хорошо знал Сугу, чтобы не понимать, что никаких жертв тот не потерпит и скорее сгорит заживо, чем отпустит от себя Савамуру. Дайчи взошёл на трон после убийства отца — кто-то из мелкой шушеры осмелился нарушить баланс миров и убить человека с Земли, — на вид Дайчи было лишь пятнадцать. Но жизнь на два мира — штука сложная, опасная, непредсказуемая.

Сугавара взошёл на престол вместе со своим библиотекарем. Он этого хотел.  _Они_ этого хотели — разделить общие ноши на двоих.

Так Савамура не волновался, что их могли разлучить или прикончить — они всегда были вместе, всегда рядом, всегда плечом к плечу, рука об руку, кожа к коже. А Суга не понимал, каким Савамура ему нравился больше — в этой рубашке, на которой звёзды и метеориты тянулись ближе к сердцу и его руке, или в спортивной форме Карасуно, которая была под цвет магии королевства. 

Ха-ха, весьма символично.

Сугавара прославился своим мягкосердечием и всепрощением, поэтому на днях прошения никто не стремился к Королю, все хотели попасть к нему, к тому, кто мог помиловать, дать добро, подарить нежную улыбку и мягкий жест. Когда на троне восседал партнёр Короля, сама  _суть_  дворца словно становилась ко всем добрее, лаская приятным теплом искр.  
(Впрочем, нужные люди понимали, что иногда обман зрения, а иногда истинная симпатия).

Время шло и быстро, и медленно. Год там — ночь здесь. Дайчи старался сделать ущерб от временных потоков минимальным —  _библиотеки вне пространства, давай поработаем здесь, ну же, нам не обязательно ходить постоянно на лекции, неужели я плохо забочусь о твоих мыслях?_  Но игры со временем — штука сложная, непредсказуемая и вообще хреновая, потому что время для тела течёт всегда. 

Даже спустя два десятка лет Суга любил слушать истории Дайчи: легенды о появлении трёх солнц, устройство библиотеки, как появляются новые отделы в ней и почему есть полки, прибитые высоко под бесконечным потолком; студенческие истории про разные взрывы в лабораториях и курьёзные случаи на кафедрах, мифы про сотворение миров и первого Короля. Дайчи рассказывал, как в первый раз увидел Сугу. Это был просто...  _бу-у-ум!_  по голове — и всё, понял, что больше не отпустит и убережёт, что должен защитить, и никакие молитвы, как когда-то говорила его матушка, не помогли. Рассказывал про тайные организации, которые следили за равновесием в этом мире, и каждый раз повторял, что их пара — их пара королевская, никто не посмеет тронуть их, никто не упрекнёт Короля в измене балансу.

Суга улыбался тепло-тепло, нежно-нежно, трепля по голове своего Дайчи. Затем просыпался в своей комнате рядом с ним же. Они не расставались ни на минуту. (ведь это опасно для их жизней.)

— Это... — Суга пробормотал себе под нос, уплетая мамину стряпню, — довольно утомительно, — он посмотрел на Дайчи, который весело беседовал с Коуши-старшей.

Раньше, в детстве, они пропадали на мгновения здесь и жили в мире Дайчи днями, появляясь на Земле через секунды. Но сейчас — сейчас так не получалось. Им нужна была как минимум ночь. Слишком заметна разница во внешности.

Дайчи полюбил волейбольный клуб. В нём он находил то, чего не мог найти среди высшего совета королевства и остальных высоких чинов, которые осмелился подпустить к себе — своих подопечных, подчинённых, которые его уважали и любили всем сердцем. 

Впервые Сугавара увидел своего Короля напуганным, когда в их отдых, в их повседневную жизнь на Земле вмешалась их другая жизнь. Другой мир, другие правила, другие Силы.

Иваизуми в своей обычной манере призывал Ойкаву к спокойствию, когда они вышли на площадку в товарищеском матче. Иваизуми не выглядел так, будто был лишним среди обычных людей, среди волейбольной команды Сейджо. А его нить от затылка горела синим пламенем, пуская тонкий аромат жареного человеческого мяса и пепла по воздуху тонкой дымкой.

И миры перевернулись вверх ногами, ознаменовав начало действий всех.

— Слушай, Дайчи, а почему среди волейболистов так много людей с библиотеками? — Сугавара и раньше задавался этим вопросом, но он не обращал на это особое внимание. Ну есть, и ладно, хорошо же. — Сейчас мне кажется это... странным, что ли.

— Всё зависит от таланта, Суга, — Дайчи призывно улыбнулся, поторапливая к воротам школы. — Не хватало ещё опоздать, давай.

— Неужели я похож на великого волейболиста? — Суга выпятил грудь вперёд, уложил пятернёй волосы наверх и встал в пафосную позу.

— Ты похож на Великого Короля, — Дайчи хлопнул сильно между лопаток Коуши и пошёл вперёд.

Сугавара улыбнулся — всё же смущать Савамуру было весело.

Где-то в другом мире блеснул наконечник стрелы, направленный на новую студентку Университета при Дворце.

Но это (пожалуйста) потом.


End file.
